1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic apparatus constructed in the form of releasably attached interchangeable units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, photographic apparatus equipped with interchangeable lenses, motor drive units, 250 exposure-film magazines and other interchangeable units are known as single lens reflex cameras. And, it is the practice in the prior art that these units are attached to the camera body in different coupling fashions from each other.
Therefore, for persons who are not well accustomed to devices formed of component units, it is troublesome and timeconsuming to assemble a desired complete camera from the component units, and it is difficult to operate the coupling means. In other words, the necessary units cannot be always quickly and easily attached to the camera body, or, even though attached, the fact that they may be incorrectly placed is often overlooked, thus not allowing the camera to operate normally. This leads to a high possibility of failed photographic operations.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above-described drawbacks and to make similar the coupling methods for combining of successive units to each other.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of an embodiment thereof.